


Viví Y Morí

by FangirlOfPower



Series: Sanders Sides Fics [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Based on a Tumblr Post, Can a ghost and a zombie come from the same person?, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Ghosts, He got turned into a zombie, I actually planned it out, Me: Let's write a crack fic!, Me: Oh, My brain: Plot, Someone notice how the Dragon Witch Remy and Des are connected, Spanish, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, This went from 'plot what plot' to 'I wrote this instead of sleeping' extremely fast, Virgil is freaking dead my dudes, and into a ghost, patton and logan are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: Virgil should be dead. He’s like fifty percent sure he should be dead. No, scratch that, he’s one hundred percent sure he should be dead.When he realizes he actually is dead he has one question to ask himself.Can a ghost and a zombie come from the same person?





	1. The Awakening

Virgil should be dead. He’s like fifty percent sure he should be dead. No, scratch that, he’s one hundred percent sure he should be dead. He got bit. The only way he could be alive is if the cure everyone talks about is real.  
  
Virgil opens his eyes, sitting up. He looks himself over. Nothing. No bites. His clothes don’t even have rips in them. Which is weird. He looks around and gasps. That’s a zombie. And the zombie is…  
  
...That’s him. Virgil is very confused. How can he be sitting staring up at a zombie who is very obviously Virgil himself? Virgil looks at himself. “What’s going on?”  
  
Then he notices he can see through his hand. It’s slight, but he can see the wall through his hand. Virgil stands and looks himself over again. Yep, he can definitely see through himself. Which means he must be… “A ghost?” Virgil says to himself. Can a ghost and a zombie come from the same person? “Apparently,” Virgil mutters.  
  
The zombified Virgil must have been waiting for the ghostly Virgil to wake up, because he starts walking. He’s surprisingly fast. “Hey, wait up!” Virgil says, chasing after him. He catches up to the zombie version of himself and notices he’s looking down at the zombie. Virgil looks down and realizes he’s floating about a foot off the floor. “Well, that’s pretty cool.” Virgil looks at the zombie. “I’m going to call you Zombie-Virgil. In case we meet anyone.” Zombie-Virgil doesn’t stop to congratulate Virgil on his wonderful naming skills and just keeps walking. Virgil pauses. “You’ll probably eat anyone we meet. Oh boy. Think I can abandon you?” Virgil suddenly gets pulled through a wall and he sighs. “Obviously not.”  
  
Virgil floats around and looks for Zombie-Virgil. He gets to an empty stairwell. When he leans over the handrail, he sees Zombie-Virgil collapsed in a heap at the bottom, at least fifteen floors down. “Hey, you dead down there?” Virgil yells. He looks at the handrail and shrugs. “I’m already dead.” And with that, he jumps over the handrail.  
  
He counts the floors as he falls. At least twenty. And the stairwell was several rooms away. So… Virgil does the math in his head as his feet touch the ground. He can be about three hundred feet from Zombie-Virgil. A football field. That’s a good distance. Virgil crouches next to Zombie-Virgil. “Are you dead? You should be dead. Very few people could survive that.”  
  
Zombie-Virgil seems to be one of those very few, because he gets up and stumbles out of the building. Virgil sighs and follows him. “I’m renaming you. You’re now Zom-V. V for Virgil. I’m creative.” Virgil smiles slightly. “I think Patton would like that name.” His smile fades and he glances back at the building they had just left. “I hope they’re okay…”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
“Where’s Virgil?” Logan asks Roman when he returns.  
  
Roman sits down on his bunk and covers his face. “Virgil’s dead,” he answers quietly. “He got bit.”  
  
Logan and Patton stare at him. “What?” Patton asks weakly.  
  
“There were too many,” Roman says. “He pushed me out of the way, down a staircase. It hurt, but…” Roman chokes back a sob. “...Virgil saved my life. He sacrificed himself to save my life…” Roman drops his bag on the floor. “There was so much food in there, I don’t think anyone had raided it yet. But we need to get moving, though. I don’t know if any followed me.”  
  
“Are we going back for him?” Patton asks. “His body?”  
  
“And risk getting bit? No,” Roman answers. “He died saving my life. I don’t think he’d want me to go back. Or any of us. We need to get away before they find us.”  
  
“But… We can’t leave him…” Patton says.  
  
“We can’t go back, Patton,” Logan tells him. “We must leave before those zombies find us.”  
  
“...Okay…” Patton sniffles, wiping away tears. “...I hope he didn’t have to wait very long…”


	2. Learning

Virgil learns many cool things about being a ghost as Zom-V pulls him along. He travels faster when floating than when walking. He can pull Zom-V away from obstacles from a distance like he’s pulling on a rope. He can go through things but can also touch and pick up things. He can turn invisible. He can teleport, but only within the hundred-yard radius that he can get from Zom-V. He can grab Zom-V and teleport the both of them. He has some control over Zom-V’s actions, especially if he touches Zom-V while doing it. He needs sleep, which Virgil thinks is strange, because he’s dead.  
  
Virgil also learns things about zombies while Zom-V pulls him along. Zombies seem to be alive in some way, because they heal really quickly. They don’t eat people, they actually eat small animals, like cats and dogs. Which is a relief, Virgil really didn’t want to watch himself eat a human. Watching him eat the animals was just as gruesome though and Virgil felt sick the first time he saw Zom-V eat. He now hides behind trees and buildings when the zombie eats. Zombies like to travel in loose groups, which Virgil jokingly to himself called flocks for about two minutes before dropping the name. It doesn’t fit them.  
  
Virgil learns things about Zom-V in particular as well. Number one being that Zom-V is a freaking idiot. He likes breaking through doors, even though there’s usually an easier route nearby. He really like to fall from high places. Virgil can’t help but think about how he got to where he died when he thinks about those two things and stops thinking about them. It’s not a fun memory, after all. Zom-V can’t sense people, which relieves and confuses Virgil. What kind of zombie can’t sense people? Zom-V heals really quickly, even compared to the other zombies Virgil has encountered.  
  
But the thing that confuses Virgil the most is the fact that Zom-V seems to be going somewhere. He’s always wandering in pretty much the same direction. Virgil wants to know what Zom-V’s goal is, but he won’t know until they get there.  
  
Virgil sighs and flips midair to lie on his stomach, letting Zom-V pull him along. He’s figured out how to shorten the distance it takes for Zom-V to pull him along. It’s easy to reset the distance, but Virgil likes not floating through walls if he can avoid it. He looks down at Zom-V, a bit bored. No, scratch that, he’s really bored. There’s nothing for him to do except make fun of Zom-V or float higher and look at the sky.  
Virgil passes a stack of stuff and mentally pauses, resetting the distance. “Hey, Zom-V, stop.” The zombie stops walking. Virgil turns and lets his feet touch the ground. He walks to the pile of stuff and looks it over. There are useful supplies in it. He sets those to one side, the junk to the other. He rummages in his bag and pulls out a pad of paper and a purple pen. He writes on one of the sheets and tears it off. He puts the supplies on the table and sets the paper next to it. Virgil grabs more paper and writing supplies and puts them in his bag. He goes back to Zom-V and pushes him. “Alright, get moving.”  
  
The note on the table says _‘You need this more than I do. ~V’ ___  
  
Virgil glances back as he lets Zom-V pull him along. “I should do that more often,” he says to himself. And so he does. It keeps the boredom at bay. Although now he makes fun of Zom-V more often, since he has to pay attention.  
  
“Hey, Zom-V, do you think the others miss me?” Virgil asks at one point. Zom-V doesn’t answer, as he’s a zombie. “I miss them. A lot. It gets lonely when the only voice you can hear is your own.” Virgil looks down at Zom-V. “Not that you understand, since you’re a zombie.” Zom-V doesn’t respond, proving Virgil’s point.  
  
Virgil hasn’t really thought about his friends since he died. It’s been two weeks at this point. He stops Zom-V with a tug and sits on a table. He’s in a cafeteria of sorts, maybe one in a mall? Virgil never went to malls when he was alive, so he’s not entirely sure. It’s not a school one, though. There are probably supplies in here. But right now, he’s thinking about his friends. Tears start to drip from his eyes. “What if they’re dead? I don’t want them to be dead.” He starts crying. “I don’t know what I would do if they were dead…”  
  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
  
Virgil jolts and looks up into the sunglasses of another person. He wears a cape and a jacket. Virgil stands up, glancing down to make sure his feet are touching the floor. “Yeah… I just… I just miss my friends…” Virgil glances at Zom-V and steps closer to him.  
  
The glasses wearing person follows his gaze and gasps. “A zombie!” He and his friends raise their guns.  
  
Virgil stands in front of Zom-V, arms spread. “Hey! Don’t hurt him! He’s harmless!” Virgil doesn’t know what would happen if they killed Zom-V. Maybe he’d die along with him. Can someone who’s already dead die again? “He’s, uh, my brother… Was…” The lie sounds lame.  
  
Sunglasses lowers his gun. “...Alright. If it’s truly harmless, we’ll leave it alone.”  
  
“Zo- Uh, Victor’s an idiot. He won’t hurt you.” Alright, great. He came up with a name for Zom-V but not himself. What was the nickname he had? Anxiety? Yeah, Anxiety. Virgil lowers his arms and holds his hand out. “Call me, uh, Anx.” Yep let’s shorten the nickname. Well done Virgil. “What’s your name?”  
  
“Remy.” Remy shakes Virgil’s hand and Virgil is relieved when his hand doesn’t go through Remy’s. “Where are your friends?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Virgil answers honestly. “I’ve been hoping I’d run into them, but I haven’t seen another person in two weeks.” Well, that excludes all the dying people he’s passed in that time frame and the two people he glimpsed through the trees four days ago. “All I’ve had for company is Zom-V. Uh, Victor.”  
  
Remy smiles slightly. “Zom-V?”  
  
Virgil bites his lip. Quick, come up with another lie. “...Look, I needed a different name for him. He’s not really my brother anymore.” Nailed it.  
  
“I understand,” Remy says. “Do you know if there are any supplies in here?”  
  
“I was going to check,” Virgil answers. “I don’t need any, but I like to set supplies out for those who need them.” He doesn’t need to eat, after all.  
  
“You don’t need supplies?”  
  
“Nope. I have what I need in my bag.” Virgil holds it up. He’s noticed that it holds more than it used to. Probably has something to do with being a ghost. He’s not complaining.  
  
Remy doesn’t look convinced but says, “Alright. Do you want to help us?”  
  
“Sure,” Virgil says. “But not for long. I’m trying to get somewhere.” Virgil walks with Remy and the group towards where the food would be kept then lags behind. He returns to Zom-V. “Come on, let’s go.” Zom-V starts walking and Virgil follows.  
  
They don’t get far before Remy yells, “Hey, Anx, wait!” Virgil stops Zom-V and turns to look at him. Remy stops in front of him, his cape billowing around him. Virgil has to admire how clean it is compared to everything else. “Why do you really not need supplies? You don’t even have something to defend yourself with.”  
  
“I don’t need any,” Virgil answers. “I’m dead.”  
  
Remy smiles in confusion. “No, you’re not. You’re right here in front of me. Alive.” He seems nervous and fiddles with a necklace hanging from his neck. It has three Z’s on it. “You’re alive.”  
  
Virgil sighs and pushes himself off the ground. He lets himself float a few inches up. “I’m dead.”  
  
Remy steps back. “Are you…?” There’s something in his voice that confuses Virgil, although Virgil can’t quite identify what it is.  
  
“I’m a ghost. And Zom-V is my body.” Virgil looks at Zom-V. “Before you wonder, my name’s not Victor. It does start with V, though.”  
  
“Where are you going?” There it is again. Fear? No, it’s not fear. But Virgil can’t tell what it is.  
  
“Dunno,” Virgil answers. “He seems to have a destination in mind. I’m just along for the ride.”  
  
“Oh.” Remy glances back to the cafeteria. “I hope you find your friends, Anx.” He runs away, cape flying behind him. Virgil notices it has a white design stitched into the brown fabric, but he can’t tell what it is. Then Remy is out of sight.  
  
Virgil sighs and looks at Zom-V. “Doesn’t like ghosts, does he?” He nudges Zom-V. “Get moving.” Zom-V does and the two disappear into the empty streets.


	3. Schoolyard

“Do you think Virgil’s watching over us?” Patton asks, looking up at the starry sky. “I think he is.”  
  
Roman looks at him, setting out his sleeping bag. “He might be. Or he’s watching his zombie be stupid.” He smiles slightly.  
  
Patton does too. “I’d like to hear what he’s saying to it. It would probably be funny.”  
  
The three have decided to camp out on the roof of a school. There are several exits and the interior is relatively zombie free. They saw a few, maybe ten throughout the entire building. Logan sets up the lantern and turns it on. “Whatever the case, he’d want us to sleep.”  
  
A flashlight shines through one of the school windows then clicks off. Two people stand there. One leans closer and waves at them. Then he clicks his flashlight back on and the two go down the hallway.  
  
“What was that about?” Roman asks.  
  
“They were probably checking to see if anyone else was here,” Logan answers. “Then let us know they were here.”  
  
“Should we help them?” Patton says.  
  
“They didn’t approach us. We should leave them be.”  
  
“Okay,” Patton says.  
  
“Go to sleep,” Roman says. “I’ll be watch tonight.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virgil leads Zom-V into a classroom and pushes him to the floor. “We’re sleeping,” he says. “I haven’t slept in two days because of you.” Zom-V flops over. Virgil sighs and rummages in his bag. He pulls out a blanket and sets it over Zom-V. He sits on a desk and writes a note on a paper. He tapes it to the outside of the door then closes the door. He sits next to Zom-V and gets under the blanket. “Goodnight.” Virgil falls asleep quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, the three wander the school, looking for supplies. Roman notices the two people in a classroom. “Look! There they are!”  
  
He goes to open the door but Patton stops him. “Don’t you see the note?” Patton points at the door.  
  
There’s a note taped to the door. It’s written in purple pen on a ripped sheet of notebook paper. The handwriting looks very familiar. Roman reads it.  
  
_DO NOT DISTURB_  
_We haven’t slept in two days_  
_Sincerely, Anx and Victor_  
  
Roman looks at the two, snuggled together under a purple blanket. They look similar, probably brothers. They also look familiar. Roman’s not sure why. “Should we leave them some stuff?”  
  
“We can bring some to them,” Logan says.  
  
The three scrounge the building for supplies. At one point, Patton returns to the roof to make the sleeping pair hot chocolate, using his thermos and another they found in the school. When Roman asks him why he would leave his thermos, Patton answers by saying, “I think they’d like it. I do. And I want them to have something warm to drink. If I have to leave my thermos, I’ll leave my thermos.”  
  
Patton is the one who leaves the supplies next to the sleeping pair. He pauses when he sees one of their faces. It’s impossible, but he’s pretty sure that’s Virgil’s face. He sets the stuff down and returns to the group, closing the door behind him. “...Weird…”  
  
“What is weird?” Logan asks.  
  
Patton looks back at the door. “For a second, I thought one of them was Virgil.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virgil yawns and rubs his eyes, sitting up. He glances out the window. He’s guessing it’s midmorning. He reaches for his bag only to touch something else. Virgil looks over, confused.  
  
There’s a basket of supplies to his right. He rubs his eyes again. Supplies? He doesn’t remember gathering supplies. Zom-V isn’t smart enough to gather supplies. Where did they come from?  
  
The group on the roof. They must have left these for him and Zom-V, thinking the two were human. They’re probably long gone by now.  
  
Virgil looks through the supplies, picking up a thermos. It’s full. He opens it and out somes the smell of hot chocolate. Good hot chocolate that’s still warm. He takes a deep breath and sighs. He looks at it. Virgil hasn’t tried to eat or drink anything since he died, he doesn’t need to do either, but he wants to drink this hot chocolate. It smells heavenly. Virgil puts the thermos to his lips and tips it up.  
  
It tastes wonderful. It tastes like Christmas. Peppermint floods his mouth, but it’s not overpowering. It’s perfect. If Virgil didn’t know better, he’d say it’s Patton’s hot chocolate. He knows how to make the best hot chocolate.  
  
Virgil soon finishes it and looks back at the supplies. He realizes there’s another thermos. It looks familiar. Very familiar. He picks it up, considering drinking it. He decides not to and puts it in his bag. He looks through the supplies. Food, mostly. There’s a bag of card games in there, which makes Virgil smile. He puts the basket in his bag, still surprised on how it can hold something bigger than it. He folds up the blanket and puts it away.  
  
Virgil stands Zom-V up. “Come on. Let’s get going.” Zom-V starts wandering and Virgil follows him, taking the note off the door. Zom-V wanders to the roof and Virgil sighs. “Oh, don’t do it.”  
  
Zom-V falls off the roof. “Oh my gosh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close, huh?  
> They were SO CLOSE to each other  
> Guess we'll have to wait and see how they actually meet up


	4. Home Sweet Home

Patton looks up at the others. “Are you done yet?” He squints, the other two silhouetted by the midday sun. “It’s getting really hot.”  
  
“Almost,” Logan tells him. “Once Roman gets this piece off, we can go inside.”  
  
The three are trying to set up a more permanent base. It’s slow going, but they’re getting there. It’s on the first floor of an apartment building. Many exits and easy escapes from the upper floors as well. It’s perfect.  
  
Roman finishes prying the metal off the outside of the storefront. “Got it! Move, Patton, I don’t want to squish you.” Patton goes back and to the side several steps. “Here we go.”  
  
Roman and Logan push the metal and the sheet tips over, falling to the ground with a slam. The two climb down and help Patton drag it to the cart they stole from the Home Depot parking lot. Then they push it to their base.  
  
Only to find people raiding it.  
  
“Hey!” Roman says, drawing his sword. “Get out of our base!”  
  
One of them says, “Stop.” The group stops. “Put everything back, we can’t take their things.” The group grumbles but they follow his instructions. He steps toward the three, the sun glinting off his sunglasses. “My name’s Remy. This is my crew.”  
  
“Roman Prince,” Roman says, sheathing his sword.  
  
“I’m Patton! And this is my twin brother Logan!”  
  
Logan sighs and smiles. “There’s no need to do that, Patton. I can introduce myself.”  
  
“Sorry about trashing your house,” Remy apologizes. “There aren’t many people around here.”  
  
“That’s true,” Roman says. “We haven’t seen anyone since we saw Anx and Victor sleeping in a school a week ago.”  
  
Remy bites his lip. “Be glad you didn’t talk to them. We ran into them just over a week ago. Neither are normal.” He fiddles with a necklace half hidden by his cape.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Patton asks disapprovingly, folding his arms.  
  
“Both are dead. Anx is a ghost and Victor is his zombified body.” Remy shudders. “Makes me nervous just thinking about it.”  
  
“You’re crazy,” Roman says.  
  
“No, the rest of the crew can tell you Victor is a zombie. I’m the only one who saw Anx was a ghost.”  
  
“Whatever,” Roman says. “Please leave soon.”  
  
“Roman!” Patton says. “Be hospitable!”  
  
“Ooh, bonus points for big word,” Roman says. “They came to our house and wrecked it, though.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Remy says again. “We’ll leave as soon as possible.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours after Remy and his crew leave, someone else comes. She seems a bit lost, because she doesn’t have very much on her. Her clothes are strangely nice. The green cape with dragon wings embroidered on it hanging from her shoulders is completely clean. Her pale green shirt and brown skirt are out of place. Her entire being is out of place.  
  
Roman stares at her then clears his throat. “May I help you?” He walks over to her. “You seem lost.”  
  
She looks over at him, her ginger waves accenting her bright green eyes. “I am. Do you have a place for me?”  
  
Roman glances at the apartment building. “I’m sure we can find you a room. There are tons.”  
  
She smiles. “Thank you. What is your name?”  
  
“Roman Prince.” He gestures inside. “May I lead you inside?” Roman holds out his hand.  
  
The woman takes his hand and Roman notices her hand is unusually cold. “Of course,” she croons.  
  
As Roman leads her in, he asks, “What shall I call you?”  
  
She smiles and for a second Roman swears he can see fangs. “Many call me the Dragon Witch.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Patton watches Logan and Roman play chess. He’s never really gotten the hang of the game, too many confusing rules and strategies, but the two are very good at it. It’s fun to watch them. It’s an interesting game, even though Patton doesn’t understand the rules. They like to play it. Virgil liked to play it too, although he couldn’t beat either Logan or Roman.  
  
Patton sighs and looks around the room. It’s nice. There are three beds. ACTUAL beds. One for each of them. But Patton gets nightmares sometimes so he prefers to sleep with his brother. Logan doesn’t mind. There are big windows. BIG windows. Patton likes them. He idly glances out one and has a double take. There are zombies walking through the streets. But they’re walking stiffly and orderly. “Hey, guys?” Patton looks at Logan and Roman. “I think you should see this.”  
  
Logan and Roman go over to the window. “What?” Roman says, confused. “What in the world?”  
  
“We should get ready in case they come after us,” Logan says. “This isn’t normal.”  
  
The three start packing up, Patton looking longingly at the beds they’ll have to leave behind. Then they hear footsteps on the other side of the door. Patton goes over to the peephole and looks through. He gamps. “They’re… They’re just walking up the stairs…” He moves to let the other two look through.  
  
There aren’t too many, but there are enough to cause some ruckus. After some more stumble through the doors, Patton taps Roman’s shoulder. “Roman, can I borrow your shield?”  
  
Roman looks at Patton. “You want to borrow my shield?” Patton doesn’t like the thought of hurting the zombies since they used to be human. They convinced him to have a staff so he could at least defend himself. But using Roman’s shield would mean attack in this context. So this is very unusual.  
  
“I want to test something,” Patton says. Roman nods and gestures toward the shield, which is leaning next to the door. Patton picks it up and pulls it over his arm. He grabs his staff. Then he opens the door and steps out.  
  
“Patton!” Roman says. Patton steps forward and shakily pokes one of the zombies with his staff. He scampers back, holding up the shield.  
  
Nothing. Patton steps forward and pokes another. Nothing. He lowers both staff and shield, confused. “They’re just… Walking. I don’t think they even know we’re here.”  
  
“Where are they going?” Logan asks.  
  
Roman gasps. “The Dragon Witch! She’s upstairs!”  
  
“I think she can protect herself,” Logan says. “I felt like she’s hiding something. Something unusual. Abnormal.”  
  
Roman doesn’t look convinced, but he relents and says, “We’re checking on her later.”  
  
“Until then, we’re staying away from those zombies,” Logan says. “Come on, Patton.”  
  
Patton returns to them and slides the shield off his arm, giving it to Roman. “No more deadly weapons.”  
  
“This isn’t deadly unless you know how to use it right, but I get what you mean.” Roman takes it. “That’s a relief, in any case. You don’t typically like weapons. At least you’re acting normal.”  
  
Logan closes the door behind Patton, shutting the zombies out of the base.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Roman runs up the stairs to the fifth floor where the Dragon Witch has chosen to stay. He opens the door and says, “Dragon Witch!? Are you alright!?”  
  
“Goodness, dear prince. Knock before you enter.” The Dragon Witch comes to talk to him. “I am alright, my prince.”  
  
“What… What about the zombies…?” Roman asks feebly. “They came up the stairs…”  
  
The Dragon Witch smiles. “Ah. That. There is no need to worry about them. I freed them from their prison and sent them on.”  
  
“Oh.” Roman thinks that means she killed them and got rid of the bodies. It’s a funny way to phrase it, though. “Well… I’m glad you’re okay.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Roman says goodbye and leaves. He has to agree with Logan. There’s something she’s hiding. He’s not sure what, but it’s there.  
  
He just hopes it’s not something dangerous.  



	5. Muerte del Vigilante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a dream Virgil is having about his death! So he dies in this chapter! Nothing gory, it's just his thought process as he turns into a zombie, which means he dies. So this is just a warning that this chapter is about his death.

“Roman, there are zombies in there,” Virgil hisses. “It’s not worth the risk.”  
  
“There are also supplies,” Roman answers. “We need them. We’re running out of food.”  
  
“Look, I know we’re wearing the weird zombie apocalypse clothes you and Logan designed so we can’t get bit, but I’m not sure we should risk this.”  
  
“Virgil, we need to. We’re running out.”  
  
“I don’t like it.” Virgil sighs. “But if this is what we need to do, I’ll do it.”  
  
Roman smiles. “Great. Let’s go.” He creeps into the building, sword swinging at his side. Virgil follows him, glancing around. Roman points into a room. “Look. There.” Stacks of boxes. Boxes full of food.  
  
“You were right,” Virgil says, impressed. “There are lots of supplies in here. The boxes will be too bulky, though. We’ll have to open them and put the stuff in our bags.”  
  
“That’s not too bad,” Roman says. “We’re good. Let’s go.” The two enter the room. Roman opens one of the boxes and Virgil opens another. The two start putting stuff in their bags.  
  
Roman finishes then reaches for another box. He loses his balance and knocks the stack over. The boxes crash to the ground loudly. Virgil swears. “Time to go. They heard us.” He gets up.  
  
“But the food!” Roman says.  
  
“They’re going to find us, do you want to die?!” Virgil asks.  
  
Roman shakes his head and gets up. “Down three floors and across five rooms. That’s the exit.”  
  
“Let’s go.” Virgil and Roman run toward the exit only to stop when they reach the stairs. Zombies are already coming down the hallways. Virgil looks at Roman. “Is there another way to the exit?”  
  
“Not one we can get to quickly,” Roman answers. He laughs slightly. “So this is how we die, huh? Bitten and changed. I hope Patton and Logan won’t come looking for us. I hope they’ll stay safe.”  
  
“No,” Virgil says. “No, we’re not going to die. Not both of us.” He studies the staircase and the nearing zombies. “Just me.”  
  
“What!?” Roman looks at Virgil. “Virgil, don’t-!”  
  
“Sorry.” Virgil shoves Roman and the latter falls down the stairs. “Go!” Virgil yells. “Get out of here! Run!” He turns to face the oncoming zombies.  
  
“Virgil!” Roman yells.  
  
“Roman, please! Go!” Virgil turns to look at Roman again. “Remember the promise? You protect me, I protect you.”  
  
“Not like this!”  
  
“Go!” A hand grabs Virgil’s hood and he gags as he’s pulled backward. “Run!” He closes his eyes as he gets surrounded., still whacking them away. “I’m not going to make it, Roman.” He kicks and pushes, despite knowing it won’t do anything. “Go on without me…”  
  
“Virgil!”  
  
Something pulls Virgil’s hood off and he opens his eyes just long enough to meet Roman’s. Then one of the zombies bites his shoulder and he cries out in pain. It’s like a signal. The rest of the zombies start pushing forward, trying to get a taste of his before he becomes one of them. They pull at his clothes, picking at rips and making holes to bite through. “Go,” Virgil says loudly. “Go…”  
  
He hears footsteps running down the stairs. Roman took his chance. Virgil can’t stand anymore, but he’s getting pushed so much he can’t fall over. A zombie rips his pant leg and a bunch go to bite him.  
  
Virgil never wanted to change, but he didn’t think it would hurt so much. It’s not the bites that hurt the most. It’s whatever they’re doing that does. Fire races through his blood and he lets out a scream. It hurts so much. His head feels fuzzy. He can’t feel his leg anymore. He can’t feel his shoulder. Yet his blood stays like fire. It even feels like it’s getting worse. Gosh, Virgil’s not sure he can stay awake for much longer.  
  
As suddenly as they swarmed him, the zombies disperse. Virgil collapses, shaking. They’re done. He’s changing.  
  
He’s dying.  
  
“I can’t let myself bite them.” Virgil gets to his feet, clutching his side. When did his side get hurt? Did they bite through his jacket? Virgil’s not sure. He’s not lucid enough to care. He can only think of one thing. “I can’t let myself bite them.” He limps away from the stairs then pauses. He turns towards the stairs. What if he goes up??  
  
Virgil can’t think of a reason why he should go up. He can think of a reason not to go down. “I can’t let myself bite them.” Virgil limps over to the stairs and starts climbing. He can’t feel his leg. Is he even moving it?  
  
Apparently he is, as he keeps going up the stairs. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore. He feels numb. Is he still moving? Is he still alive? Virgil’s not sure anymore. He keeps climbing.  
  
His vision is becoming fuzzy and so are his thoughts. How many flights has he climbed? Does it matter? As long as he keeps climbing it doesn’t. If he stops it does. Keep climbing.  
  
Climb.  
  
Climb.  
  
Climb.  
  
“Just keep climbing.”  
  
Why is he climbing again? Virgil can’t remember. Was there a reason in the first place?  
  
It’s night outside. Weird. Wasn’t it day when he entered the building? With… With…  
  
Who was he with? Was he with someone?  
  
“Roman…” Virgil gets out, head clearing for just a moment. “I was with Roman…”  
  
Roman. His friend. Were they more than that? Virgil doesn’t think so. They had friends. Two friends. What… What were their names?  
  
“Logan…” Virgil keeps climbing. “Patton…”  
  
Logan. Patton. Brothers. Twins. Friends. Like Roman.  
  
No, four of them were closer than friends. He can’t remember the word… What’s the word?  
  
“Family,” Virgil whispers.  
  
Climb.  
  
Climb.  
  
Climb.  
  
It’s night outside. Did he already know that? He can’t remember. He doesn’t think it matters.  
  
Night. Stars. Virgil wants to see the stars before he dies. At least… He think he does. He’s not sure.  
  
A floor. Did he step off the stairs? Virgil’s not sure. He thinks he did. He’s not climbing anymore.  
  
Window. Night. Stars. Virgil pushes stuff away from a door. He needs to find a window.  
  
Why does he need to find a window?  
  
Night. Stars. He wants to see the stars before he dies. That’s right.  
  
Is he living or dying? Alive or dead? Or is he somewhere in between?  
  
What were those Latin words Roman taught them? Or were they Spanish?  
  
I lived and I died.  
  
That’s the English translation, what’s the Spanish?  
  
Viví y morí.  
  
“Viví y morí,” Virgil whispers.  
  
It’s oddly appropriate that the last thing he’ll ever say is something Roman taught him.  
  
…  
  
...What was his name again? Did he have a name like his family? He’s not sure. He doesn’t care.  
  
His leg collapses. He falls over. He crawls over to a window. It’s a glass roof. He opens a panel. He crawls out onto it. The glass creaks beneath his weight.  
  
Night. Stars. Where are the stars? He came up here to see the stars.  
  
Up. He looks up. So many stars. He rolls onto his back. The stars. There are so many. So pretty.  
  
Make a wish.  
  
Why is he making a wish?  
  
It’s what you do when you see a star.  
  
What should he wish for?  
  
Something meaningful.  
  
He closes his eyes. He wishes that his friends will be okay.  
  
His family.  
  
Didn’t he hear somewhere that family stood for something meaningful? He wants to say that before he dies.  
  
His family…  
  
What do families say to each other?  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Family… That’s what it stands for.  
  
“Forget about me,” he whispers, staring up at the stars. “I love you.”  
  
Maybe he’ll be able to watch over them after he dies. He protects them, they protect him.  
  
His vision is becoming fuzzy. He has a headache.  
  
What was he thinking about again?”  
  
“I love you.”  
  
So many stars.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Are they looking up at the same stars? Are they saying they love him?  
  
He hopes so.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Can you change your star-wish? He wants to change his star-wish. He wishes he can watch over his friends after he dies.  
  
He hopes that his star-wish comes true.  
  
The stars are so pretty…  
  
...What was he thinking about…?  
  
“I… I love you…”  
  
He feels tired. Is he done dying yet?  
  
Was he dying?  
  
…  
  
It’s night outside.  
  
He likes the night. That means there are stars.  
  
Stars are pretty.  
  
You can wish on stars.  
  
Where are the stars?  
  
Oh. There they are. His eyes were closed.  
  
Did he wish on one yet?  
  
He’s not sure.  
  
Another wish won’t hurt if he has.  
  
What should he wish for?  
  
Where are his friends? They should be wishing too.  
  
He wishes his friends were here.  
  
He wishes he could be with them.  
  
He wishes they could be together.  
  
Do those count as multiple wishes?  
  
…  
  
It’s night outside.  
  
He’s outside.  
  
Did he already know that?  
  
It’s night either way.  
  
…  
  
Oh. Look.  
  
Stars.  
  
They’re so beautiful.  
  
Did he make a wish yet?  
  
He doesn’t know.  
  
He doesn’t think so.  
  
What should he wish for?  
  
He wishes he could talk to his friends. What would he say to them?  
  
“...I love you…”  
  
That’s it. That’s what he would say.  
  
Why can’t he say it?  
  
The night sky is so pretty…  
  
...So many stars…  
  
He feels tired. Oh so tired.  
  
Can he fall asleep yet?  
  
Should he?  
  
Wasn’t he dying?  
  
Was he dying?  
  
He’s dying.  
  
What should his last words be?  
  
He looks up at the stars.  
  
So many.  
  
They cover the sky like a blanket.  
  
Maybe he can wrap himself up in that blanket when he’s dead.  
  
That would be nice.  
  
But he wants to watch over his friends.  
  
His family.  
  
Last words…  
  
...He wants to say his last words…  
  
...Say them…  
  
...What should he say…?  
  
“...I…”  
  
That’s the beginning.  
  
“...Love…”  
  
That’s the middle.  
  
“...You…”  
  
That’s the end.  
  
What’s all that put together?  
  
“...I love you…”  
  
That’s it.  
  
Say it again.  
  
“...I love you…”  
  
Why is he saying that?  
  
...So many stars…  
  
Did he make a wish yet?  
  
Maybe.  
  
Did he say the rhyme?  
  
No.  
  
“...Starlight…”  
  
That’s it.  
  
“...Star bright…”  
  
Keep going.  
  
“...First star I see tonight…”  
  
Which one was that?  
  
He’s not sure.  
  
“...I wish I may…”  
  
There’s more.  
  
“...I wish I might…”  
  
Then the end.  
  
“...Have the wish I wish tonight…”  
  
What should he wish for?  
  
He wishes his family knew how much he loves them.  
  
Say it out loud.  
  
“...I wish…”  
  
Go on.  
  
“...My family knew how much…”  
  
Finish up.  
  
“...I love them…”  
  
Very good.  
  
That’s it…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
...Did he say his last words…?  
  
...He’s not sure…  
  
...Did he have a name at some point…?  
  
...He can’t remember…  
  
...So many stars…  
  
...Like the freckles on Patton’s face…  
  
...Like the gold specks in Roman’s eyes…  
  
...Like the…  
  
...Like the…  
  
...So many stars…  
  
...What about Logan…?  
  
...Like the dimples in Logan’s smile…  
  
...His family is so wonderful…  
  
...What was his name…?  
  
...That’s not important…  
  
...So many stars…  
  
...He needs…  
  
...He needs to say his last words…  
  
“...I love you…”  
  
...Those are good last words…  
  
...So many stars…  
  
...He likes the stars…  
  
...So tired…  
  
...Just a little nap wouldn’t hurt…  
  
…  
  
Goodnight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Virgil closes his eyes for the last time as a shooting star streaks overhead, brightening the sky. He lets the darkness overtake him.  
And he’s at peace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virgil wakes up in tears, clutching his blanket to his chest. Zom-V moves slightly but stays lying down. Virgil looks up at the starry night sky. So many stars. Uncountable. Immeasurable.  
  
Like the love he has for his friends.  
  
His family.  
  
“I love you,” Virgil whispers to the night sky. “I hope you guys know that.”  
  
So many stars.  
  
Make a wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I implied in the second chapter why Zom-V breaks down doors and climbs stairs, and this explains why. Those were some of Virgil's last conscious thoughts and choices, and Zom-V subconsciously follows them. It's also kinda implied that his weight caused the glass to crack and that's why Zom-V falls from high places.  
> I listened to His Theme while typing this chapter and I almost cried  
> Title of chapter means "Death of the Vigilant" in Spanish


	6. Hello and Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of blood in this chapter, but it's not heavily described.  
> Another person dies, but it's just like Virgil's death.

Roman jolts awake, breathing heavily. He watched Virgil die. He gets it. Does his brain have to give him the same nightmare night after night? He doesn’t want to relive that memory again and again. It’s not a nice memory.  
  
Roman sighs and gets out of bed. Logan and Patton are snuggling in their bed. Well, Logan’s bed, but they share it so often it’s hard to think of the beds separately now. Logan’s the only one who can calm Patton down from one of his nightmares. Roman and Virgil tried on separate occasions and neither succeeded.  
  
Virgil.  
  
Roman goes outside and stares up at the starry night sky. There are so many stars.  
  
According to Logan, since the EMP from the solar flare busted all the power plants and converters or something like that, you can see more stars. No light pollution does wonders to the night sky.  
  
Logan loves astronomy. He wanted to become an astronaut at one point but instead decided to become a teacher so he could take care of Patton and their younger twin siblings after their parents died. Great now Roman’s thinking about how they just left them behind with his brother. They could be dead for all he knows. This isn’t what he came out here to think about.  
  
Roman sighs and tries to find the Big Dipper. So many stars dot the sky it’s hard to find the constellations of the past. Virgil knew a lot about space too. He wasn’t interested in going to explore space like Logan, he was more interested in the science. He also knew a lot about the history of space. He loved to tell them its stories, the mythological histories of the names and the pasts of astronomers.  
  
Virgil.  
  
Gosh, Roman misses him so much. He was a wonderful friend. A good companion. Roman should have listened to him and stayed away from the building. Now he’s dead because Roman didn’t listen to him.  
  
Roman doesn’t even have to correct himself to past tense anymore.  
  
“Viví y morí.” Roman isn’t entirely sure where he picked up that phrase. He vaguely thinks that his grandma said it to him because she died once but her heart was restarted. He doesn’t know why he taught it to the others when he was giving them Spanish lessons, but he did all the same. He looks up at the sky. “It’s not that, is it Virgil?” Roman sighs, looking at his hands. “I haven’t died, I can’t say morí. You can. As for me, I can say this about you.” Roman looks up at the starry sky again. “Viviste y moriste.”  
  
You lived and you died.  
  
“I miss you, you know. We all miss you. I’m sorry. I should have listened to you.” A tear rolls down his cheek. “Come back… Please…”  
  
“Who are you talking to?”  
  
Roman jumps and turns to see someone he doesn’t recognize. The person steps back. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” He winces and clutches his side, letting out a hiss of pain. “...Ow…”  
  
“Are you okay?” Roman asks.  
  
The other nods. “Yes.” He winces again, covering his side with both hands. “...No,” he admits.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Roman asks.  
  
The other hesitates. “I… I was running and… I fell onto something sharp…”  
  
“You’re bleeding!?” Roman exclaims. “For how long!?”  
  
Another pause. “...I dunno… A few hours? I wrapped it up… But it’s soaking through…”  
  
Roman gestures inside. “Come on. I’ll help you. What’s your name?”  
  
“My name?” The person pauses again. “Uh… Des. Call me Des.” He winces.  
  
“Des. Cool name.” Roman brings Des inside. “Sit on Patton’s bed.” Roman gestures towards it and grabs a flashlight to look for the first aid kit.  
  
Des sits down. “Patton’s bed?” Des echoes. “Where is he?”  
  
“He’s sleeping with Logan.”  
  
“Oh. Are they, uh, together?”  
  
“No,” Roman answers. “They’re brothers.”  
  
“Ah. I see.”  
  
Roman goes over to Des, carrying the kit. “Take off your shirt, I’ll help you with it.” Roman sets the flashlight aside.  
  
Des hesitates before unclipping his cape. He sets it aside carefully then pulls off his shirt. He clips his cape back on, which Roman thinks is odd. But then he picks up the flashlight and shines it on Des’s side and his focus is shifted.  
  
That’s not a wound you can get from falling on something.  
  
“Oh goodness! Did you get into a fight!?”  
  
“No!” Des says loudly. He winces, covering the wound.  
  
“I’ve seen a stab wound before,” Roman says. “That’s one right there.” He starts to help Des.  
  
“...I didn’t mean to get into a fight,” Des says. He hisses when Roman washes off the blood. “I was just trying to help them…”  
  
“At least you’re not dead.”  
  
“Yeah, there’s that at least.” Des mumbles something in a language Roman doesn’t understand. “Are you done yet?”  
  
“Almost.” Roman wraps the wound up and sits back. “Now I am. There you go. You can put your shirt back on.” Roman turns off the flashlight.  
  
Des unclips his cape, pulls his shirt back on, and reclips his cape. “Thank you.”  
  
“What’s with the cape?” Roman asks.  
  
“I like my cape.”  
  
“It seems like a hindrance.”  
  
“It’s not.” Des fiddles with a necklace under his cape. It’s a square with a snake engraved on it. “Who were you talking to? No one’s awake.”  
  
“No one,” Roman answers. Well, no one alive.  
  
“That’s a lie.” Des folds his arms.  
  
“...I was talking to Virgil,” Roman answers. “He’s dead. He was bitten and changed.”  
  
“Oh. I’m sorry.” Des looks outside. “I should be going. I don’t want to intrude.”  
  
“No. Stay with us. Being alone won’t do you any favors.” Roman smiles. “You’ll probably get into another fight.”  
  
Des laughs slightly. “You’re right. I’m not a very likable person.” He stands. “I’d still like to go outside, though. Looking at the sky is peaceful.”  
  
“I think I’ll go back out too,” Roman says. “I’m not getting back to sleep after my nightmare.”  
  
“Oh. Hey, I like your accent by the way. Where are you from?”  
  
“I was born here, but my mom was born in Mexico so I picked up her accent. And the language.”  
  
“Oh.” Des looks at him. “You don’t look it.”  
  
Roman smiles. “So I’ve been told.” He stands and goes back outside. Des follows him. He sits back down, staring up at the sky. “I hope Virgil’s watching over us.”  
  
“And if he’s not?” Des asks.  
  
“If he’s not, I hope he’s watching over someone else.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Virgil nudges Zom-V on. Dreams about his death always exhaust him. But he can never sleep after them. It’s best to get going with Zom-V than trying to go back to sleep. Might as well get it over with. He stares up at the night sky, tracing constellations with his eyes.  
  
“...Can’t find them…” Virgil turns his head when he hears a voice. Just another person who’s been bit. He’s passed so many, he’s lost track. “...I can’t find them…”  
  
Virgil tries to ignore it. But he pauses. He’s so lonely. He’s so freaking lonely. He wants to have someone to talk to, even if it’s just for a few minutes. Virgil stops Zom-V and turns to find the person who’s changing. “Hello?” He goes inside and turns the corner to see someone on the ground. “Are you okay?”  
  
The person turns to look at him. “No… Don’t come near me… I’ll bite you…”  
  
“You can’t hurt me,” Virgil says.  
  
The person tips their head. “Are you an angel?”  
  
Virgil smiles in confusion. “What makes you say that?”  
  
“You’re flying.”  
  
Virgil glances down to see he’s floating a few inches above the ground. He touches down and walks over. “...Yeah. I’m an angel…”  
  
“You don’t sound so sure.”  
  
Virgil shrugs. “It’s my first day on the job.”  
  
“Don’t angels have wings?”  
  
“I was human once.” Virgil sits down next to them and pulls their head into his lap. “Just like you. I was bit too.”  
  
“...Oh…”  
  
Virgil rubs their head. “Who can’t you find?”  
  
“I… I can’t remember…” They close their eyes. “It was… Someone important…” They look at Virgil. “...Talyn… I can’t find Talyn…”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“...Is it nighttime…?”  
  
“It is,” Virgil answers quietly.  
  
“...I want to see the sky…”  
  
“Of course.” Virgil carefully picks them up -when had he become so strong?- and goes outside near Zom-V. He sits back down. “There you go.”  
  
They look up at the sky. “...There are so many stars…”  
  
“There are.”  
  
“...Can you tell me about them?”  
  
Virgil pauses. “Which ones?”  
  
“...The constellations…”  
  
“...Oh. Well… There’s… Uh…”  
  
“...Tell me about Orion…”  
  
“Orion? Okay.” Virgil starts telling them the myth of Orion. He trails off quietly, staring up at the sky.  
  
“...What was my name…?”  
  
Virgil opens his mouth to reply then pauses. He never asked. “Does it matter?”  
  
“...No…” They look at Virgil. “...Is it nice up there…? In heaven…”  
  
“Dunno,” Virgil answers. “I’ve never been there.”  
  
“...You’re an angel though…”  
  
“I’m no angel,” Virgil says softly. “I’m a ghost.”  
  
“Oh.” They look up at Virgil. “So you’re stuck here?”  
  
“For now,” Virgil says.  
  
“...Can you do something for me…?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“...Can you give Talyn my beanie…? If you ever find them…?”  
  
“Of course,” Virgil says. “Of course. What do they look like?”  
  
“Beautiful…” They smile. “...I love them…” They look at the sky. “...So many stars…”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“...I’m so tired.”  
  
“...I know.”  
  
“...Does dying hurt…?”  
  
“No. It’s just like falling asleep.”  
  
“...Tell Talyn I love them…”  
  
“I will.”  
  
“...I’m so tired…”  
  
Virgil rubs their head. “I know. I know that. Why don’t you go to sleep?”  
  
“...But then I’ll die.”  
  
“Well…” Virgil pauses. “Maybe when you wake up, you’ll see Talyn. Maybe you can wait for them.”  
  
“...Talyn…” They take a shaky breath and close their eyes. “...I love them…”  
  
“Goodnight,” Virgil whispers.  
  
They take one last breath before they stop moving. Then Virgil’s left there alone, cradling the body of someone he doesn’t know the name of in his arms. And it hurts. It hurts so much. He carefully sets them down and goes over to Zom-V. He nudges him on and the two start moving.  
  
Tears drip down Virgil’s face and he stares up at the sky. “I hope you’re happy, whoever you are. Wherever you are.” The beanie. Virgil stops Zom-V and goes back to the person. He take their orange hat and holds it to his chest. “I’ll find Talyn. I promise.” He rubs their head and stands. “Come on, Zom-V. Let’s go.”  
  
Virgil’s still crying when the building gets out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I killed Joan  
> In all honesty that was not what I originally wanted to do with this story but this story is writing itself


End file.
